The Lost Hero
by ForeverTheShadow
Summary: A year after Perseus Jackson was born, on a cold October night, a newborn child was left on the steps of the Big House. This child was later revealed to be the daughter of Poseidon. Over the years, Artemis Blanchard lived and trained at Camp Half-Blood, only leaving the safety of camp when needed. But when she is approached by the director of SHIELD, shocking secrets are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tons of people who probably have no idea who the bloody hell I am, let me start off by introducing myself. My name is Samantha and I am a freshman in high school from the good ol' United States of 'Murica. Despite the fact that I am a terrible writer, I - for some reason - thought it would be a good idea to try and publish this little fanfic I've been thinking about writing ever since the beginning of October. So, without further adieu, enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

><p>It was a rainy October night at Camp Half-Blood in Long Island, New York. The demigods and various nymphs and satyrs that resided there had gone to bed hours before, and were fast asleep in their beds.<p>

A lone figure quietly snuck past the camps borders, a small lump in her arms. Thankful that the border kept out any type of whether, she continued down Half-Blood Hill. As she approached a large sky blue house with white trim, a single tear trickled down her cheek. Never once has she cried about anything. Not when her parents passed away, not even when Poseidon left her. She was always told to be strong, not just for herself, but for everyone around her.

Before he left, however, he promised he would allow her into Camp Half-Blood. A place where their newborn child would be safe.

Lindy Blanchard wiped a tear from her face as she gently placed Artemis on the front porch of the large, blue house. The child whimpered and shivered, as Lindy knocked on the door, and slowly backed away. Through the window, a small light source bloomed, and the sound of approaching footsteps filled the air.

When the door swung open, a man sitting in a black tinted wheelchair and a long, brown beard appeared. He glanced down, his chocolate brown eyes widening in shock at the sight of young Artemis all alone on the front steps.

From her hiding spot, Lindy smiled slightly as the man gently picked her up and retreated inside. She turned around, standing tall and began to make her way towards the hill, not turning back even once.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for the prologue. I hope you enjoyed. It's not the best, but it's decent, right. . .RIGHT?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! Whoa, two chapters in one day? There is such thing as too much Samantha, and this is pushing the boundaries. Anywho, I thought I'd be nice and upload the second chapter today, as I really have nothing else to do other than watch movies on Netflix and YouTube videos. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Four teenagers strolled down the sidewalks of New York City. Two boys and two girls, to be exact. One of them, was fifteen year old Artemis Blanchard, wearing a faded Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Her black high top converse made soft <em>thud <em>sounds as she walked hand in hand with her boyfriend Joel Daniels. He was about three months older than her, with shaggy brown hair and mesmerizing stormy grey eyes.

Not far ahead, her older half-brother, Percy Jackson, walked with his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. The two were whispering about gods know what while Artemis and Joel trailed behind them.

Percy had somehow managed to convince his sister to join him and Annabeth for a day in the city. Artemis reluctantly agreed, but only on the condition that Joel could join as well. Everyone, even Chiron, was shocked to see the four of them exiting the camps borders (with permission, of course) for their day of fun.

Eventually, the two of them made their way to the front door of a small café. "Come on, slowpokes!" Percy called, as he and Annabeth disappeared inside.

Joel rolled his eyes at their older siblings, wondering if the only reason they were purchasing a meal is because of Percy always being hungry. Then again, Artemis is like that as well, so it's probably just a child of Poseidon thing.

Artemis glanced up at the son of Athena, and squeezed his hand in comfort. "It'll be fine." She whispered to him. "Don't worry."

You see, Joel is slightly paranoid when it comes to being outside the camps borders. He, like Artemis, only ever left camp when absolutely necessary, and ever since the battle with Gaea, he was always worried for the safety of his girlfriend.

When the two entered, they spotted Percy and Annabeth in a booth the farthest away from the entrance. Silently, they took their seats, not letting go of each others hands.

"So." Annabeth began. "How is everyone?"

"Good, I guess?" Artemis replied, scanning the menu that had been placed in front of her. "My camp schedule has been a little crazy lately, but otherwise I'm fine."

"Mm. The Stolls keep stealing my books. Gods, if they don't stop that I'm gonna have the Apollo campers cast a curse on their cabin and they'll all be speaking in rhymes for months!" Joel muttered.

A small _ding _sounded, signaling that a new customer has entered the café. Artemis glanced up, furrowing her eyebrows at the sight of a dark skinned man in a crazy leather jacket. His eyes – erm, eye? – scanned the room before landing on the four half-bloods.

"Guys." She whispered as the man approached. "Incoming."

When the pirate finally came to a stop beside the table, he said, "Artemis Blanchard?"

Percy's hand subtly flew to his left pocket, where he kept his celestial bronze sword, Riptide. Artemis sent him a glance that said _not yet_ before replying with, "Yes. . .?"

"My name is Nick Fury. I'm from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, also known as SHIELD."

"The something with a thing and what now?" She asked, trying to register the words in her mind. Off to the side, Joel tried his hardest to stifle his laughter, his hand pressed against his mouth.

Fury didn't show any emotion, just continued to stare at the teens with a blank expression. "Miss. Blanchard, we've been looking into your file, and despite the fact that you and your brother were on SHIELD's most wanted list for some time, we have decided to help you out a little."

"And why is this Strategy Home and Institution, Easter something or other, so keen on helping me?" Artemis questioned suspiciously. "Like you said, Percy and I were on your most wanted list. Aren't you practically aiding a criminal?"

"Miss. Blanchard, we've found a living relative of yours."


End file.
